


Show

by Krytella



Series: Leeway [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Genderswap, Multi, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to watch Ariadne with another woman, so Eames forges one for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme prompt: "Arthur wants to watch Ariadne with another woman, so Eames forges one for them. What ends up really getting them ALL off is the fact that it's Eames, not really that it's another girl (if he switches back at some point that's fine but I'd like a little f/f sex in there!)." http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=22052861#t22052861

Eames says he can do anything for her, and Ariadne laughs and says "just a female version of you." Arthur wonders for a moment, but only a moment, if Eames even knows who "you" is any more.

When Eames turns back from the mirror, she's quite something. Shoulder-length, honey-brown hair, artfully mussed, with bangs falling in her eyes. A knee-length brown dress hugs her curves, its plunging neckline revealing generous cleavage. She's wearing low heeled brown boots, a little incongruous but obviously made for the way she stalks over to Ariadne, hips swaying. Arthur knows it's still Eames because of course she keeps the sinful mouth. That, and the print on the dress is paisley.

Eames crowds Ariadne onto the couch, climbing on to straddle her lap. She's about average height for a woman, which means she doesn't quite have a head on Ariadne, but she still looks imposing in comparison. She kisses Ariadne on the mouth, neck, shoulders. Then she pulls up Ariadne's blouse, drags down her bra, and latches onto a nipple. Ariadne moans and twines her hand in wavy hair, urging Eames on. She's thrusting her hips unconsciously, bucking up into her. After a minute of heavy breathing and writhing around on Ariadne's part, Eames pulls back and asks, "why are we still in the living room?"

The dream apartment has a very large, soft looking bed, and a conveniently placed chair for Arthur's viewing pleasure. Ariadne's architecture is always well thought out. The women are both giggling a bit as they tumble into bed, Ariadne shucking her shirt and Eames her entire dress. Eames growls as she bends over Ariadne and slowly pulls down the zipper of her slacks with her teeth. She's wearing a thong, and her incredible ass is sticking back in Arthur's direction. He unzips his own pants.

There's a surprising amount of honesty to Eames' transformation. Arthur noticed earlier that she kept the slightly crooked teeth along with her plush lips. She's also kept the decidedly un-feminine tattoo of a royal flush (in Eames' words, everyone is allowed to bollocks it up once or twice when they're nineteen) covering her left shoulder blade. Her voice is higher than his, but with the same accent, thick as honey as she groans out Ariadne's name.

Eames drops down next to Ariadne and they tangle themselves in each other, legs intertwined. They're kissing and both bucking hips. Ariadne slides her hand down Eames' side and Arthur's there with her in his mind, feeling the dip of her waist, the rise of her hip, the curve of her ass. Her breasts overspill Ariadne's small hands, and Eames thrusts herself on the thigh between her legs when Ariadne bites down in a nipple. Arthur isn't surprised when Ariadne's hand darts down to bury itself between the forger's legs, making her tremble and hold even tighter to to body that Arthur knows so well. This is just about as amazing as he imagined. He slouches lower in his chair.

Eames grins wickedly as she slides down Ariadne's body. "You're gorgeous, pet. Just gorgeous. You know that?" She's nuzzling between Ariadne's legs, spreading them with her hands and peppering kisses on her inner thighs. She's especially sensitive there. Eames has also dragged Ariadne around so her head is towards Arthur, so Arthur can see what she's seeing. He sees the look in Eames' eyes as she takes the first lascivious lick up Ariadne's cunt. She looks straight at Arthur then and he realizes how conscious she is she's putting on a show, and how much she adores it. He feels her eyes on his face and his hand and his cock as he strokes himself to her rhythm.

Ariadne is breathing hard, her whole body flushed. She bites her lip just the way Arthur's used to seeing when he does something just right. Eames pulls off, but suddenly she has something small and egg shaped in her hand and presses it where her tongue just was. It makes a low buzzing sound, and Eames swallows Ariadne's gasp with her mouth.

Ariadne is a self-possessed woman. She's a brilliant architect who understands people nearly as well as buildings, and while she sometimes adopts a soft, gentle demeanor, Arthur knows it covers a will of steel. She's had dreams collapse around her, willingly gone into limbo, slowly bled out alone over half an hour of dream time (something Arthur will do his level best to make sure never happens again). He thinks that knowing all this is the reason he loves it so, so much when she begs.

It's a litany of words she chants at Eames, "god, please, yes."

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop, please, more..."

"Go on," Eames encourages in a low voice. Ariadne is writhing, tilting her head, like part of her is trying to run away and another part wants to sink into Eames' touch and stay there forever.

"Please, Eames. Please, let me come. I need to. Please."

"Of course, darling."

The shiver runs through Ariadne's body from head to foot. Arthur is entranced. Heat coils inside him and he's ready to come with her, in sync, but he slows because he feels they're not done yet. He's right. Ariadne parts Eames' legs and dives in. This time he can see what she's doing, see how she plunges three fingers immediately into Eames, thrusting wet and slippery as she tongues her clit. Eames lifts her legs to give a better angle, and somehow Ariadne slips the last finger in and her whole hand disappears.

"Fuck!" Eames arches her back and grabs her knees, opening herself even more. Ariadne fucks her slowly. Her wrist is moving but her hand never really reappears. Arthur has never seen anything like this, not even in porn. Eames is shaking, moaning with wild abandon, biting her lip like she's going to make it bleed. Ariadne keeps going with fist and tongue, rotating her hand back and forth, faster. She goes on and on until Arthur thinks Eames may just explode. She screams when she comes, long and drawn out, her spine curling in on itself. The sound pushes Arthur over the edge, and he comes messily staring at Ariadne's ass and Eames' tits and Ariadne's hand buried in Eames' cunt.

When Eames drops back, flat on the bed, her image flickers and runs back into him, still shivering slightly with aftershocks. Ariadne's hand is suddenly a few inches away, since even in the logic of dreams there's nowhere inside for it to go. Ariadne moves up to lay next to him and he wraps his arm around her. She suddenly looks very small nestled against his large chest. Eames lifts his head to look at Arthur, which is when Arthur realizes how much of a mess he is. His sleeves are rolled up, pants around his hips, and the hem of his shirt is covered in semen. He quickly grabs a towel from the nightstand and starts cleaning himself up as best he can.

Eames winks. "How was the show? Was it everything you'd dreamt of?"

"Obviously," he bites back, lips pressed into a thin line. Now that it's over, he's a little ashamed of how into the whole thing he got. That was Eames fucking her, not just some girl. It should piss him off more than it does, looking at him sprawled nonchalant on the bed with his forgery's juices somehow still dripping down the inside of his thighs. He looks so self-satisfied. What Arthur feels is a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. Eames beckons him towards the bed with a crooked finger, pats the spot on the other side of him. Arthur glares.

"Why do couples always get so weird afterward? Get that fine ass, which I unfortunately did not get to see at all, over here. You were staring at mine for long enough."

"That was different."

"Ariadne does not approve of your gender discrimination. Isn't that right?"

"Sure," mumbles Ariadne, still blissed out. Reluctantly, Arthur sits in the suggested spot.

"I really didn't expect her to be such a dirty little minx. Fisting? That's not girl-on-girl porn, it's real dyke shit." Eames laughs up at him. Arthur still feels strange, here on the bed fully dressed with his naked girlfriend and naked Eames.

"I never told you it was my first time with a woman. You just assumed," Ariadne replies. "I didn't really plan it, you just seemed... open to the idea."

"Are you calling me loose?"

"Flexible."

"So he didn't know that was coming. Arthur, what did you think of the fisting? She does have nice, small hands."

"It was hot," Arthur says, careful to keep his voice even.

"He has feelings! Whoever would have thought?" says Eames. "Well, I guess I would have, with the way he was beating off to us."

"What man doesn't want to watch two beautiful women going at it?"

Eames looks extremely pleased with himself. Arthur hadn't really meant to call him beautiful, or maybe he had. This whole thing was majorly screwing with his head.

"What I don't understand is why so many do, but they go into a jealous rage at the idea of another man with their woman. Really. It's a woman you can't compete with. You can never grow knockers for her."

"I wouldn't want her to be pining away thinking of putting her fist in a girl, though. I understand having needs. Besides, one woman, hot. Two women, hotter."

"If you're that jealous of where she's put her hand, you should know you can fist an ass, too."

Arthur blushes. Ariadne gives him a mischievous smile and reaches across Eames to put her hand on Arthur's.

"I knew you'd enjoy this," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to use "she/her" for Eames when he's forging a woman because I think that Arthur would. He's trying to think of him as a woman because that's the fantasy they're playing out. Eames is definitely male identified, not trans, here, though there's an inherent aspect of gender fluidity to his character. In canon he's completely comfortable acting in a female persona, and I think it's more of a drag performance for him than gender dysphoria. I wanted to explore what he would create when he was only forging a gender change, not doing a high femme performance.
> 
> Gendered pronouns are a sensitive issue and I hope I haven't made any huge missteps.


End file.
